


it takes two fools

by Xephonia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Akechi and Joker, before the end.





	it takes two fools

Perhaps it's supposed to be humiliating that Joker manages to grin smugly even with Akechi's cock in his mouth, but Akechi can't focus on that right now.

He can't focus on anything, really. 

(Except for, maybe, the way he can still make out Joker's eyes beneath the mask, Joker's tongue swirling around his cock, the fact that they are in a safe room inside Niijima Sae's heart, Joker's insistence on keeping eye contact throughout the whole thing, the fact Joker will die at the hands of Akechi in less than 48 hours; basically he can focus on anything that isn't Joker's smug grin, because that'd be admitting defeat and-)

Akechi tries and fails to bite back his moan when he comes, and he tries to not look in fascination as Joker swallows it all.

(When he agreed to this, he thought it'd make him feel superior. Right now, he feels humiliated.)

"You did last quite a while," says Joker before licking the remains off his fingers. "So this is the ace detective's true face. Glad we got to do this before the end."

 _No, my true face is-_ Akechi doesn't continue the train of thought; instead he eyes Joker, who doesn't look smug at all anymore, but almost sad instead. _Shit._

"Before the end?"

Joker chuckles. "Before the Phantom Thieves disband, obviously. What were you thinking?" The way he says it makes it sound like a joke, like obviously it's not that.

 _But there's no way he'd have caught on_ , Akechi figures. _Or is there?_


End file.
